Kiesha'ra
by Perfect Storm
Summary: Acira Shardae Cobriana is the arami of the serpiente and heir to the Tuuli Thea. Nikolas is a royal rouge falcon. Oh and he's the true heir to the falcon throne. Summary and title suck. just read and review. its good
1. Nikolas of Ahnmik

01/04/2010 19:00:00

Who am I? More likely what am I? Exiled abandoned, forgotten never wanted. I'm a false falcon or so they say. Not right, not natural. But I'm not; technically I'm the true heir to the falcon throne of Ahnmik. Cjarsa's grandson. Even the great Lady Araceli has no power over me. But I'm half serpent, filth, not worthy. My mother Adelyn fell in love with a viper.

He was a dancer so it's in my blood. But also Anhamirak's fire. Ahnmik's ice and Anhamirak's fire rage within me. Only my royal falcon blood keeps me from going insane. Oh Ahnmik beautiful white city why did you not want me? My mother was lost to shm'Ecl days before I left. Empress Cjarsa begged me to return. My grandmother begged but I couldn't listen. I see what they do to quemak, to mongrels. Their screams could easily become mine.

Nikolas of Ahnmik Heir to the Falcon Throne


	2. Exiled

01/04/2010 19:05:00

I landed clumsily, stumbling. My gyrfalcon form slamming out of me. The avian and serpiente lands glared at me, somewhere inland was their Wyverns Court. With a jolt I realized that I was still in my half form. The wings of my demi-form cascading down my back. Two serpents glared at me, I glared back.

"What," I spat letting a fraction of my falcon power whip lash them. They drew back hissing.

"Falcon what are you doing here," one asked. "Just enjoying the scenery," I snapped. "Well get on with it," the other one tossed her hair. I considered knocking them out but thought better of it.

I passed them, how to get into Wyverns Court. The only falcons in there where Maya, Spark, Opal and Gren. Also Nicias, Hai, their twins Wic and Wicca and the blood traitors Kel and Sebastian. I believe though that Sebastian calls himself Andreios now. Strange. None of the avians or serpents knew of the first four. I considered briefly walking in the way I was. No. Hai and Nicias would recognize my violet eyes, pale skin and hair. If that didn't give it away then my silver indigo bangs did.

I as screwed. Wait maybe I could just become all viper. Other wyverns could do it. I concentrated on becoming something else, my pale gold hair becoming darker. I felt my eyes become green like a vipers and my wings dissolved into my back. Snake skin rippled across my wrist and I flinched, it felt weird. I had never embraced my viper half.

I cried out as I felt for the first time in my life Ahnmik's power release me and Anhamirak's power flooded in. There now I was a normal snake. I skirted the avian part of Wyverns Court and merged into the serpiente half. Exotic scents mingled around me. The strange sapphires, emeralds and garnet eyes were terrifying and almost welcome in a part of me. A few ravens, sparrows and other birds surged around. I wanted to talk to Nicias or maybe Hai but I didn't want to. Because the falcons are at war with the avians and serpiente and a new breed called the owls. We are sided with the wolves and the foxes. Come to think of it I could see a few owls here and there.

"Look its Acira," a boa shape shifter said. Huh Acira Shardae Cobriana. The Arami of the Serpiente and the heir to the Tuuli Thea throne. I craned my neck to see. She was walking along the market, occasionally eating samples from bakers. I had never seen her; to my people she was a monster, a pathetic excuse for a Princess.

Her long black slightly curled hair was braided with onyx strands and a few blonde threads. She wore a cream dress with a serpent _melos _tied around her waist. On her feet were avian shoes. A boy stood next to her, he was close enough for their shoulders to touch. Without looking I could tell her eyes were golden like a hawk's eyes. But like me she could shift what she looked like. She could be all cobra, black hair and garnet eyes. Or all hawk, gold hair and golden eyes. Or her half form which she was in now. Or shape shifted as a cobra or a hawk. Or a Wyvern. A snake body with wings, lightning fast and dangerous. I was like that to but with a viper form instead. I fought the impulse to stab her in the back, had I not runaway I would have. The pull of being a true falcon is strong.


	3. Chase, Capture, Revelations

01/04/2010 19:07:00

I Cayden stood next to me, attentive as always. He was making sure our shoulders touched, which was slightly annoying but slightly welcome at the same time. I leaned down to inspect a jeweler's work; he was standing a little nervously. The necklace was twisted in a graceful way, a silver snake with gold wings and gold eyes; it was a perfect cross between a serpent, and a hawk. I wanted it but didn't know what to say.

"Its beautiful," Cayden said. His sapphire eyes gleamed, "And unique."

I smiled, leaning against him briefly. "Like you," he whispered in my ear. I giggled. The jeweler smiled, Cayden was my highest suitor, in a way I loved him as a brother and my constant companion. I glanced behind me; Falak was in a friendly debate with two serpents. He was not as at home in the serpent hills as I was, but he was learning.

All three of us grew up wandering the avian lands and the serpent lands. Falak was just beginning to court me as avians did with their ladies. But I couldn't wooed and impressed easily. I couldn't fall for an impressive Namir-da. Because of who I am, Acira Shardae Cobriana. Daughter of the serpent Diente and only child of the Tuuli Thea. My cousin Oliza who is Zane and Danica's child is just like me; half hawk, half snake. But she didn't work out well.

"Cira," Falak called using my nickname. "What are you looking at?

"Just a necklace," Cayden snapped. He had grown slightly hostile around Falak; I suspected it was his serpent protectiveness coming out.

Falak hid his feelings under his avian reserve; it was slightly harder for me to do. I was known for an explosive temper. Apparently when I was little I bit my dad. Oops! A cool skin brushed mine, cooler than a serpent. I whipped my head around. A viper about my age stood there; his gaze fixed on the necklace. "Hello," I said. He nodded, then stepped forward to get a closer look. He glared at the jeweler.

"You didn't make this, did you?" he asked the jeweler. His voice was like waves breaking over the shore, calm comforting but dangerous. "What?" I asked.

He fixed his cool emerald gaze on me. "Its made by a falcon jeweler," he said. Falak raised his eyebrows, Cayden smirked then laughed. The viper glared at him, "Would you have known," he snapped. Cayden's face lost the smirk, he took a step forward. The viper hissed, Cayden echoed him.

"Um guys please don't fight," Falak started. Cayden leaped forward, "No," I yelped worried for him. The viper struck Cayden solidly in the gut the spun his hand going for a small knife. Cayden barley dodged the knife. Pure terror for Cayden made me throw myself into the fight.

Viper boy hissed again. I let myself become a cobra. My skin became a layer of snakeskin, my eye bled to garnet. The viper barely gave me a glance. Okay then big guy time to scare you. I let out a wyverns shriek, loud piercing and terrifying. Unfortunately my guard heard me; they spiraled out of the sky. "Acira," my cousin Hai appeared at the Dancers Nest door. Her daughter Wica followed. Her eyes snapped to the viper, then grew wide. She was at my side in seconds, with a falcon's shriek Nicias landed in the market. His son Wic landed next to him. The viper drew back, looking terrified. "What's going on?" Nicias asked. The viper as taking steps backward, Nicias stared and his jaw dropped. Our guest whipped around and fled. Hai was gripping my arm tight.

"Cayden," I grabbed for him. He pulled me into his arms; we held each other. A few avians were murmuring, the princess engaging in physical contact. Scandalous. Nicias, Hai and Wic took to the air without a word. Wica grabbed my arm.

"Who was that?" she asked. "No idea," Cayden said. "He can sure pack a punch though." My mind flashed back to the boy's frightened eyes. He could be executed for attacking me, I disentangled myself from Cayden. Gave the crowd a brilliant smile to reassure them then turned and ran in the direction of the viper. I was aware that I did have a dagger on my waist.

"Excuse me," I said. "Have you seen a lone viper?" "Yes," said an avian merchant. "He went that way." A shriek of defiance made me turn around. Hai and Nicias stood over the viper. He let out another shriek, writhing in pain.

"What are you doing," I yelped rushing over. "Force change," Hai explained her eyes closed with concentration. Wic held the viper down with physical and mental power.

"Wait you only do that if…" My voice trailed off. I watched with wide eyes as his hair turned to pale silver blonde and his skin creamed. His bangs rippled as they changed to silver indigo. Lastly his eyes changed to violet.

He was one word, one word I hated, loved. Feared, respected. Damned, worshipped. **Falcon.**


End file.
